


Forever

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of feelings about Stakes so I tried to write some bubbline! hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about Stakes so I tried to write some bubbline! hope you like it!

It's been a couple days since the vampires have been wiped out. You've just been jamming a little, eating the lipstick Finn and Jake left behind for you. You've also been thinking on some things. Mostly one thing though, and that's Bonnie.

You're happy you guys have been getting along, and that she's helped you get rid of those vamps. But you can't help but think on your dream, and what she'd said before heading back for her kingdom. She was happy to spend the rest of eternity with you, and you can't help but smile a little every time you think about it. It's nice knowing that someone will remember you, they'll stay with you. You won't have to meet and watch them grow old, won't have to lose them. She's a constant, and even if the two of you don't always get along you're glad that she's the one that will stay with you, that she'll be there to watch the world age, see all sorts of people come and go.

You sigh, plucking at your strings a bit. You think back on the dream, of you and her in the house, you old and withered but her soft and sweet as ever, singing along with you as you play a song you've played a million times. You wonder if that's how it will be one day, her singing along with you, doing her science biz while you jam. You hope so. It would suck to live forever without her.

You set your bass aside and float toward the kitchen, rummaging around and sucking down a tube of bright red lipstick. You toss it aside, looking out into the living room. You're getting tired of silent contemplation, of staying alone. You don't exactly want to be seen by too many people though, so you grab your hat, your gloves, make sure everything is covered before going invisible and quickly flying for the Candy Kingdom and up to Bonnie's balcony. You make yourself visible again when you see her milling around her room, smiling when she whips around, startled, before grinning as she heads over. She unlocks the doors and lets you in.

You float in with a smile, taking your big hat off and tossing it on the bed.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?"

"Not much. Getting some clothes together before I go to a meeting."

You give a little hum, floating over her bed as she goes over to look for something. You grin when you realize she's wearing your old shirt, but don't comment.

"So what are you doing after?" you ask, and she turns with her clothes in hand, smiling as she walks toward the bathroom.

"Nothing that I know of," she replies, and you grin.

"Well how about hanging with your truly?" you offer, wiggling your eyebrows. She laughs, smiling as she turns to you.

"I'd like that."

She goes into the other room to change and you smile, glad to have some time to be with her. You cross one leg over the other and cushion your head with your arms, and look up when she comes back out, dressed nicely with her hair up and a smile. She tells you she'll see you soon, and you give a little wave as she heads out the door with a smile. You settle back and start drifting to sleep, knowing she'll be a while. But you've got time.


End file.
